Warriors Find Warriors
by Silvy-oh-Graystripe's homie
Summary: Graystripe barges in on the Sorry Championship game to tell Firestar that he has made a discovery better than Lucky Charms or Chocolate.. But what is it? Warriors find a copy of Into the Wild thrown in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this might be an intresting idea, if the warriors found the warriors books... please read.**

**We begin with our heros engaged in a game that tests your courage.. your strength.. your intellegence... your ruthlessnes... A game called.. Sorry. YAY! **

Warriors Find Warriors.

"..Sandstorm it's your turn." Squirrelflight meowed to her mother. "Right," Sandstorm looked at the stack of card and picked one up.

"SORRY! Switch places with an opponent and push them back to start. Muahaha!" Sandstorm laughed evilly. "Firestar! Your reign of terrifing winning streaks is OVER!" She yowled, throwing Firestar's orange pawn at his face and replacing it with her lighter ginger one.

"Noo! I was close to beating Tigerstar's world record!" Firestar grumbled, angirly placing his orange piece back at start.

"You might not win yet, Sandstorm!" Brambleclaw caterwauled heroicly. "I've already gotton four out of my five pieces safly home! I shall win this game, and then play Spiderpaw for hte championchip. The quest for the golden pawn is miiinneeee!" He picked up a card.

"Drat. Move backward four." He moved his dark brown pawn back four green squares. "I'll get you yet!"

"Oh please," Squirrelflight scoffed. " Brambleclaw, it's Sorry, for StarClan's sake."

"Yes.. that is evil yes.." Hawkfrost hissed. "Move forward five.. how diabolical! I shall take over the whole game!"

"Hawkfrost, your lucky we even let you play with ThunderClan. So stop muttering evil plans under you breath." Firestar snapped at the RiverClan warrior.

"You're all wrong!" Cinderpelt yowled. "Leafpool's on my team, and StarClan talks to her and tells her how to win."

"Cinderpelt! Don't tell them that!" Leafpool mewoed, agahst.

Firestar was about to command order from his argueing clan mates, when Graystripe burst into the clearing.

"Firestar! Firestar!" He yowled. "Graystripe, I've told you a million times, YES i've tried Lucky Charms. Due to your horrible math skills, you got out of the Sorry Championships on the first round. However, we-"

The deputy cut his leader off" "Look what i found while patrolling the forest!"

The crowd surrounding the Sorry board looked over.

"Hey, that looks like a picture of Firestar!" Leafpool meowed

"And that looks like me as a kit!" Graystripe exclaimed.

Squirrelflight bent in for a better look. It was a strange looking rectangular object. There was a green front and a green back, but in between was white. On the front was an orange tom, and

"Wait a moment!" Brambleclaw meowed. "I think i've seen that before! I belive it is a towleg piece of enjoyment known as a sofa."

"What do they do?" Leafpool asked, intrigued.

"Ugh... i think they prepare french dinners,"

"We shall have to take it to.. her." Firestar meowed, finishing mystically.

Everyone gasped. "You mean... her, her? Firestar?" Sandstorm asked quietly.

"Yes. Her."

Really!" Cinderpelt exclaimed.

"Really really?"

"yes"

"Really really really?"

"Yes."

Really Really really rea-

"YES! for starclans sake Cinderepelt YES."

"I knew we shouldn't have entroduced her to the chocolate plant.." Graystripe rolled his eyes.

"Come," Firestar said, regaining composure. "Let us go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors.. thoug i do own the stupid ideas of this story. The excerpts i took from the book were edited into my own words.

* * *

Hey guys! i pimped out and wrote another chapter! hope you like it as much as you did hte last one! im absoloutly loveing the reviwes.. so keep reading!**

Chapter 2

"So.. Can you tell us what it is all mighty one?"

"Decipher it may. If payment is given"

Said the black and white animal seated before Firestar.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. What could Midnight possibly want or need in payment for telling them what their mystery object was.

At Firestar's blank look, the badger said.

"The magic cakes, you orange idiot! I mean.. Cakes of magic i want,"

She didn't mean..

"You mean the twinkies?"

She did mean!

Hawkfrost snorted. He would have demanded soemthing better. Like Devils Food cake. Who liked twinkies anyway? Devils Food cake was so dark.. so evil. So evilly delicious! That's it! He could use devils food cake to convince leafprdstar to..

"Yes.. that is evil.. Yes.."

"Could you please tell us what it is?" Sandstorm pleaded, ignoring Hawkfrost.

Plead? To a twinkie-loving forest fool? Hawkfrost would have threathend to play the Wiggles all day to that badger who dared demand payment.

Midnight was nodding. "Tell you i will. For a small side payment of just $19.95!"

Leafpool bent her head in closer. She really hoped it would end out to be something sent to her by StarClan that would help her win the Sorry Championship.

"what Two-legs call, a book, it is." Midnight said, with a more mystefying than usual edge in her voice.

"Used to prepare French dinners, am i right!" meowed Brambleclaw.

"No.. you bramble bozo. Reeeaadd it two-legs do. See the pages?" Midnight ran her paw over the edge of the "book." The "pages" as they learned to be called flipped.

"There are so many!" Squirrelflight cried.

"They make me want chocolate." Cinderpelt mewed.

"Me too." That was Graystripe.

"Would you fill us in on why we're on the cover!" Sandstorm demanded.

Midnight smiled. "Book about you, it is."

Graystripe's jaw dropped. "So.. it'll have chocolate, right?" he asked. This was great. a book about him! Maybe they would have the story about the time he and Firestar discovered chocolate. That would be cool. Or the time he met the Lucky Charms leperachun! Everyone said he was lieing.. but now he would be proved right!

"Why would twolegs read about uss?" Squirrelflight snorted.

I know why they'd read about me. She thought. They're little kittypets are no match for my amazing forest-cat beauty.

"Can you read us some, oh great twinkie-one?" Leafpool mewed.

Midnight laughed. "Yes.. and i am the only one who can."

"Whats written on the cover!" Cinderpelt asked excitedly.

"It reads "Into the Wild."

Huh. This must be some boring documenty thing. Squirrelflight thought. About some boring twoleg.. who saw a cat.. who was orange.. and who fathered the coolest kit in history.

Midnight flipped through the pages. "Boring.. Boring.. sleepy that makes me..Hey this looks intresting!" she stopped flipping a few pages into the book. She coughed, and began to read in her creakiest voice.

_"The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles.Twisting and yowling, he attempted to shake off the atacker that hd fastened itself to his back. It as gripping him with incredibly sharp claws.."_

"Wow! That sounds just like what i did when i attacked that orange guy back when i was an apprentice. I wonder what ever happened to him.." Graystripe meowed.

"Hey Firestar!It's funny, you look just like him."

Exasparated looks.

It seemed to Graystripe like he was always getting those looks.

"Riight.." Midnight started. "Wayany, then the guy who is gray attacks this "Rusty some more. Rusty then throws off gray one, does he. Then he looses his magic gold slipper at hte ball and his carrige turns into a pumpkin."

The cats looked bewildered.

"Wrong story.." Midnight muttered. "Wayany, the gray kitten praises the orange kitten for fighting so well. Then more cats appear.

_"Bluestar! Graypaw Crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower as a second cat, a handsome, golden tabby, followed the blue- gray she cat into the clearing._

_"Bluestar! Lionheart!" Graypaw mewed in greeting, though he remained crouched._

_"Who is this?" Bluestar, the blue-gray cat asked._

_"hes no threat!" Graypaw mewed quickly. "not another clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyong out territories. " Just a twoleg pet! The words inflamed Rusty._ _The warning look from Bluestar told him that she had seen the nager in his eyes."_

"Then Lionheart drinks too much rum on a deserted island with Bluestar and they sing a pirate song, while Graypaw is captured by evil skeletons who try to skin him."

Blank looks.

"Oh yes.. wrong story. Well enough for today that is. I want my twinkies and my $19.95." Midnight said hastily.

"What is this? How do the twolegs know everything about us!" Firestar exclaimed. "Are there spies among our camp?" He gave everyone shifty eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that stupid Leperachun!" Graystripe muttered.

Squirrelflight wasn't much listening to the idle chatter anymore. All she cared about was the book. Why wasn't she in it yet? When would they bring in the cute, adorable, brave, funny, kind, smart, beautiful ginger warrior! If they didn't, they would pay.

Sandstorm did some serious thinking while Firestar searched the den franticly for a nickle that would fill his payment. If it was aboutt Firestar coming to the forest, when would they brging _her_ in? When would they bring in the cute, adorable, brave, funny, kind, smart, beautiful ginger apprentice! And what would the author write about her!

While everyone else thought about when they would be brought into the books, Hawkfrost wondered if it would hurt if he smacked the book across Mistyfoot's face.

"I shall put the book in a secret place in my summer home in the ThunderClan camp, so that lost it does not get, and into the wrong paws it does not wander." Midnight announced.

No matter what, Sandstorm decided, she needed to get that book.

No matter what. Squirrelflight decided, she needed to get that book.

No matter what, Hawkfrost decided, he needed to get that book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own warriors, if i did, Graystripe would have returned by now. I do not own disney world, or James Bond. (read on, mcduff) I didn't directly copy stuff from Erin Hunter's book. I wrote it from my own memory. the excerpt at the end was made up by me, i dont know if that matters for anything. it wasnt from the book. duh. erin hunter ist stupid enough to write that.**

anyways, soryy for the delays in my stories guys( i have had a bit of creativity block. School is sucking it all out of me.'

* * *

Chapter 3.

It was the dead of night. Well past moonhigh, reasoned Sandstorm as she slunk through the ThunderClan camp. Alls she had to do was follow the scent trail of that backwards talking badger and find where she hid that book. Then she could read all about herself.

ookkay. She thought. The book is supposed to be hidden in Midnight's "summer home" whatever that meant. So it would probably in the warmest place. She put her nose to the ground and followed Midnight's scent trail. 27 seconds later, she got tired and sat down again. She would have to go on like this all night! Or. she could just follow the glowing neon sign reading "MIdnight's Summer Home That-a-way." With an arrow pointing beyond the medicine cat den.

It took another 13 seconds of thought before Sandstorm decided on following the sign. After she tip-toed past the medicine cat den, not wanting to awken leafpool because then she might have the same idea,sandstorm ran into another sign.

"midnight's summer home, NOT this way." Sandstorm snorted. Maybe the back-wards talking badger finally figured out someone might actually find it.

She scampered on, and soon came to big pile of rocks. Why hadn't she ever seen these rocks before!? She wondered.It was in her own camp! She knew this camp like she knew how to rip off people who deserved it! But there was something strange about these rocks anyway. Something.. unnatural. Ah HA! They werent rocks at all! Sandstorm wiggled in between to rocks and found herself in a magical place. More magical even, than disney world, where firestar had taken her for their anniversary.

There was a huge waterslide! Palm trees lined the beach of a large ocean, where she spotted Midnight's lumbering form slumped down, asleep. And the whole place was complete with ice cream and dancing zebras for entertainment purposes. Wooww.

Another neon sign read "Book Not that way." Heh heh heh.. Sandstorm would have to be pretty dumb to believe that.

She made a left, and the sign suggested she didnt do. On the way she passed a hippo with a tray of mini meatballs, and she helped herself.

A broccoli carrying llama, a muffin bearing iguana, and a stuffed mushroom offering (trained) dingo later, Sandstorm found herself outside a plain black buliding. Whistling a song, she slipped through the doors.

What awaited her there made her eyes turn the size of grapefruits (or maybe cantalopes.) She was in a large room, all black. Not very cheery, dare it be said. At the far end of the room, probably 100 tails lenghts away, was the book. But that wasnt what caused her eyes to be transformed into fruits. It was the fact that the book was surrounded by the most high tech looking alarm system Sandstorm had ever seen. Moving red lazer alarms lined the floor, walls, and celing, and the book was cased in a thick metal cage.

Sandstorms face turned evil. She slipped outside the doors. A minute and a half later, she slipped back inside the doors. Now she was in a black sweater, complelte with tail cover, a black hat, and a stuffed mushroom. Swallowing the crab filled fungus whole, she put her first paw on the floor.

James Bond music played. Sandstorm looked around. "..creepy how those sneaky tunes just turn on by themselves.." she thought.

Oh no! a red lazer light was headed right toward her. She ducked, in slow motion. It was all most too Matrix-y to handle. She bunched up her muscles and did three flips right in a row, leaping over more diaginal-moving beams of alarm. Finally! she was there.

"heh heh heh. Never told anyone that i took how-to-get-through-high tech-alarm-systems class." Sandstorm smirked.

She slid her narrow paws through the bars of the cage with ease, and pulled out the book. She flipped open.

"Boring..boring.. boring.. boring..why is it all about Firestar!? He's not that intresting! So he faught a coulple bad guys and saved the forest once or twice. whats it matter?! Hmmm.. this is all written in his point of view! OHH! a few more pages and then his mind would be overcome by the beautiful,smart,funny,beautiful, cute, adorable, brave, beautiful apprentice that she once was?"

Ah HA! there she was!

"_Dont worry," Graypaw said to Firepaw. "Sandpaw isn't usually this bad tempered. _

"Gasp!" Sandstorm gasped. THAT was what she was in this book? Bad tempered?! She'd look for herself again. She kept flipping, kept flipping.

_"Did you see Sandstorm spit when I told her WE were going to the Gathering instead of HER?" Graypaw_ _meowed joyously. "You'll bet I did!" Firepaw replied._

Sandstorm rembered that day like it was yesterday. Firestar and Graystripe had gotten to go to the Gathering instead of her. And she hadnt spit at Graypaw! No.. not at all. She had been.. brushing her teeth and was simply removing the tooth paste. Now Sandstorm had had it. In this book, everyone thought she was rude, annoying, and.. well.. rude!

" Hmph." She thought. Then a smile creeped up on her face. "I can fix that."

She pulled a pen out of no where. Even though only clan leaders were supposed to know how to write, Sandstorm had secretly taught herself. It was part of her plan to win the Sorry championships. First, on the blank page she drew some illustration.

Then she added a few lines here, a few..pages, there.

By the time Sandstorm had flipped, dodged, and dove over the alarm system, eaten all of Midnight's stuffed mushrooms, and was back in her den again, the book was a very different piece of information.

Meaaannwhillee..

The video tape showed the light ginger cat avoiding the alarms completly. She had managed to change the book around so it was how she wanted it. This proved that others could get to the book. This cat wasn't ill-mannered, but some cat who was could gain the powers the book possesed. The power of knowledge. But possibly the worst of all, the cat who had gotten in had eaten every single stuffed mushroom.

"Into the wrong paws, this book my fall."

Into the Wild. Page 72

_Firepaw couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about the gorgeous, funny, beauiful, cute, sometimes rude but thats okay, adorable, smart, keen, beautiful ginger she-cat who slept some tails-lengths away. She was so beautiful and cute and adorable and smart and keen and sometimes rude and funny. How would he ever gain her as his own when she was so far above him? So much smarter and prettier and more adorable. He would win her, some day. No matter what it took._

_The next morning he awoke. He couldn't help himself. He went right over to Sandpaw and said._

_"Sandpaw, you are so smart and pretty and adorable and beautiful and clever and funny and pretty,"_

_She rolled her eyes and said, _

_"I know."_

* * *

_aannd end chapter!! so i hope you guys liked it. do my the kindness and reveiw! thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I dont own warriors or Graystripey would be back by now.**

**Hey! new chapter!! i was feeling in a Graystripe mood so i made a chapter dedicated to him cause he's theee best character in the whole series. oh yess. so go ahead, do readD**

* * *

Chapter 4

Graystripe played with a rock while he listened to the rest of his patrol argue.

"Brambleclaw, the Sorry Championship is mine. Give it up." Spiderpaw said for the millionth time.

"Nuh huh!" He whined. "Mine! all mine!"

He wondered if the rock had friends. Did the rock feel bad that he had kicked it so far away from his family? Was he married? Was it a he at all? Maybe the rock was providing food and shelter for his (or her) rock family. What did rocks eat anyway? Did they get hungry? Where did the put the food after-

"Graystripe, tell him I'm gunna win the championship!!" Spiderpaw urged him.

"No Graystripe you know better than to lie! Tell him I'm going to win!" Brambleclaw cut in.

Graystripe sighed.

"I think this rock will win." He said.

Brambleclaw and Spiderpaw stared at him incrediously. There was a pause.

"I'm gunna win!" Brambleclaw started up again.

"No way Jose!"

Graystripe smiled to himself. He had learned that to avoid difficult or annoying questions, he just had to be himself. Then the questions died away gradually.

All his life, people seemed to take Graystripe for not so bright. He remembered when he was a kit and his mother had explained to him very, very slowly and very, very clearly, how to properly drink water. He remembered how his kit self had smiled and nodded, but wondered privatly why people took him for dumb.

Graystripe was not dumb. Infact, he had thoughts more complex than any of the other cats put together. Everyone thought he was crazy when he comtemplated the full decimal numbers of the mathematical expression pie. But that was just because they didnt know what it was. And he really had seen that lerperachuan. It was't a joke.

Hmph.

"I'm gunna catch that mouse before you do!" Spiderpaw yowled racing off.

"Not over my dead body!" Brambleclaw screeched, taking off after him, only to fall into Spiderpaws trap of a large hole covered with leaves, including sides laden with charming pointy knives. Spiderpaw found this very amusing. He stopped to laugh for a few minutes before going after that mouse again.

Graystripe sat on the leafy floor.

He wondered about that book. He could probably figure out how to read it. Then he could prove to everyone that he wasn't dumb at all. He wanted to show how smart he really was. All he had to do was find the book, read a few pages out loud and-

"It takes more than a 20 foot deep hole and some sharp objects to retain me, Spider one!!!" Brambleclaw announced, magically making his way out of the grassy trap.

Luckily for Brambleclaw, Spiderpaw was the slowest hunter in the clan. One time it had taken him twenty minutes to successfully pounce on a squirrel. Not just any squirrel, a dead squirrel. Though Spiderpaw swore it jumped and avoided him. Pffft.

Yes. Graystripe mulled the idea of stealing the book over in his mind. He also decided to name the rock Humpfry. Unless it was a girl. Then he'd call it Freida. The only problem with stealing the book was that he was a nice cat, if he did say so himself. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of stealing. Actually, he had a mind developed enough to become a master theif. But stealing was just not in his agenda.

He looked at his rock. Humpfry, or Freida. Whatever. He could never tell anyone about his rock because they would contridict him for it. If he could show everyone that he knew how to read, which had taken Firestar four months to master even with the whole of StarClan as his personal tutors, he would be able to mention his rock without being stared at in that way that just said

"Graystripe, you idiot."

And it wasn't just the rock. There were plently of things he said that earned him those looks. That was why he had liked the leperachun so much; He had been a form of more intellegent life.

He rolled over onto his side. This patrol was going no where. He would be better off at the camp doing some other deputy duties.

"Graystripeeee!!!" Spiderpaw wailed, coming close to him.

"Brambleclaw's bein mean to mee!!!"

Graystripe rolled his eyes.

"Poke him in the stomach." He advised lazily, knowing Brambleclaw's weakness. Spiderpaw nodded and ran off.

Three... two... one...

"Ouch!!!!!" Graystripe I told you that in confidence!!"

Ha.That was payback for the time Brambleclaw had told Sandstorm that he was tickelish.Since then, he was never safe.

Graystripe picked up Humpfry(or Freida). He looked him(or her) over carefully. It was a pretty rock.

"Graystripe, what the heck are you doing?" Spiderpaw asked, a tone of disust in his voice.

And so in a flash, Graystripe made up his mind. He was going to find that book, he was going to read it outloud and prove how smart he really was. He would do it for himself. Maybe more importantly, he was doing it for Freida! (..or Humpfry)

* * *

**Don't cha just love the lil gray dude? **

**yes. he is a genious. but will his knowledge shine? or will it be shut down once again by the incredious look?!**

**poor graystripe\\**


End file.
